Imperfeito
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "– Toda a gente tem o seu limite. – Começou. – E o do Naruto pode até estar muito longe de ser atingido, mas acredita que ele o tem. "


**Título: **Imperfeito

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** T

**Casal:** Sasuke e Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia, Lemon (leve)

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, nudez

**Sinopse:** "– **Toda a gente tem o seu limite.** – Começou. – **E o do Naruto pode até estar muito longe de ser atingido, mas acredita que ele o tem. **"

**Notas da História:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Apenas o enredo é meu! E eu não ganho nada com essa história.

(A primeira parte em itálico é o pesadelo do Sasuke, a segunda é uma lembrança.)

* * *

><p><em>- <em>_**Acabou Sasuke!**__ – O Uzumaki gritou enquanto descia das escadas da – não mais sua – casa carregando duas malas. Atrás de si vinha um Uchiha que quase implorava para que ele ficasse._

_ - __**Naruto, espera. Vamos conversar.**__ – Sasuke pedia deixando de lado todo o seu orgulho; tinha de admitir, estava desesperado. Não sabia o que faria se o loiro o deixasse._

_ - __**Nós não temos mais nada para conversar. Acabou.**__ – Abriu a porta da rua e olhou uma última vez para o moreno. – __**Estou farto das tuas manias e dos teus ataques de ciúmes. Eu pensava que eras perfeito, mas pelos vistos enganei-me.**__ – E com isto saiu porta fora para nunca mais voltar._

- **Não!** – Sasuke acordou de repente, inclinando o tronco para a frente tentando controlar a sua respiração ofegante.

Olhou em volta e viu que se encontrava no seu quarto. O relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira marcava cinco e vinte e três da manhã e ele acabara de ter o mesmo pesadelo que ultimamente o assombrava todos os dias.

Sentiu algo remexer-se ao seu lado e só então reparou no corpo nu que descansava ao seu lado na cama. Naruto dormia tranquilamente com apenas um lençol a tapá-lo até à cintura, completamente alheio àquilo que se passava na cabeça do companheiro.

Não sabia porque é que ultimamente estava a ter aqueles pesadelos quase todos os dias. E eram sempre iguais, ou pelo menos acabavam sempre da mesma maneira. Não sabia, mas desconfiava. Tal como Naruto dizia no seu pesadelo, o Uchiha era bastante ciumento

, e eles discutiam muitas vezes por causa disso. Mas as suas discussões acabavam sempre na cama e Naruto nunca mostrara que o queria deixar.

No entanto, ultimamente ele não parava de pensar numa conversa que tinha tido com Shikamaru há algumas semanas atrás durante uma das missões de ANBU que tinham tido em conjunto.

_ - __**Vocês discutiram outra vez?**__ – O ANBU mais velho questionou enquanto saltavam de galho em galho de árvore. Podia não ver o rosto do Uchiha por causa da máscara, mas sentia o excesso de mau humor que o rodeava naquele dia._

_ - __**Hn.**__ – Limitou-se a resmungar, sabendo que o amigo perceberia._

_ - __**Eu acho que devias controlar os teus ciúmes e manias, Sasuke.**__ – Aconselhou. – __**Ou vais acabar por perdê-lo.**__ – Disso por fim._

_ - __**O quê!**__ – Parou de repente em cima de um enorme ramo de uma das árvores da imensa floresta._

_ Shikamaru parou um pouco mais à frente e olhou para o colega atrás de si. – __**Toda a gente tem o seu limite.**__ – Começou. – __**E o do Naruto pode até estar muito longe de ser atingido, mas acredita que ele o tem.**__ – Virou-se para a frente. – __**Tu és inteligente Uchiha. Não demonstras, fazes-te de indiferente, mas tu sentes todas as emoções que as outras pessoas sentem, e eu acredito que é por isso que o Naruto te ama e está contigo. Ele percebeu isso. Se ele te conhece tão bem e confia em ti não achas que devias fazer o mesmo?**__ – E com isto continuou o seu caminho, sem esperar pelo outro. Sabia que ele tinha de ficar sozinho para pensar naquilo que lhe dissera; e sabia que Naruto nunca o ia deixar, mas era melhor sempre jogar pelo seguro, e chamar Sasuke para a realidade era um bom princípio._

Voltou a olhar para o loiro a seu lado e sentiu o já tão conhecido aperto no peito que sempre o acompanhava nas noites em que tinha aqueles pesadelos, mas que ele teimava em ignorar.

No entanto, como o próprio Shikamaru lhe havia dito, toda a gente tem o seu limite; e Sasuke chegara ao seu.

Com uma mão tocou-o no rosto e sentiu uma lágrima solitária escapar por um dos seus olhos negros lentamente. E se o perdesse por causa da sua estúpida personalidade? E se o Uzumaki chegasse realmente ao seu limite de tolerância e o deixasse? Tinha passado tanto tempo sem o poder ter… nunca se perdoaria se isso acontecesse!

- **Sasuke…** - Ouviu uma voz sonolenta que o chamava baixinho. – **Qual é o problema?** – Questionou num misto de confusão e preocupação ao reparar na expressão do rosto do namorado.

- **Naruto…** - Sussurrou sem saber muito bem o que dizer. – **Tu… amas-me?** – Acabou por perguntar pausadamente.

Em seguida os olhos azuis do outro arregalaram-se de espanto. Algo errado se passava com Sasuke, ele não era homem para aquelas coisas. – **Sasuke?** - Chamou-o na dúvida se o tinha ouvido bem ou não.

- **Apenas responde.** – Pediu.

- **Eu…** - Corou. – **É claro que te amo, mas que raio de pergunta é essa agora? O que se passa? Tu não és assim!** – Sobrepôs a sua mão sobre a dele que ainda se encontrava pousada no seu rosto e acariciou-a levemente, enquanto esperava uma resposta para poder perceber o que se passava.

- **E não gostavas que eu fosse assim?** – Indagou sincero.

- **O quê!** – Espantou-se novamente.

- **A minha personalidade não te incomoda? Não gostavas que eu fosse menos arrogante e egocêntrico? Não preferias que eu fosse mais carinhoso, menos resmungão ou menos ciumento? Os meus ciúmes e as minhas manias não te incomodam?** – Despejou todas as dúvidas que o assolavam numa velocidade alucinante; Naruto precisou de alguns segundos para absorver tudo aquilo.

- **Quero o meu Sasuke-teme de volta!** – Foi a primeira coisa que disse olhando finalmente nos orbes negras do amado.

- **Mas…**

- **Eu estou contigo, não estou?** – Interrompeu-o. – **Porque razão eu estaria contigo se não te amasse ou se estivesse farto? Eu amo tudo o que te torna quem és; foi assim que te conheci e foi assim que me apaixonei por ti. Não quero que mudes. **– Sorriu-lhe tentando reconfortá-lo. – **É claro que eu não gosto muito dos teus ataques de ciúmes exagerados, mas eu sei o quanto és impulsivo e possessivo, e os ciúmes é uma maneira parva de mostrares que me amas, que eu sou teu e que não me queres perder.** – Empurrou-o para que se deitasse na cama e subiu para cima dele, sentando-se sobre a sua cintura. Sasuke gemeu, levando de imediato as suas duas mãos à cintura do loiro.

- **Eu tenho tido pesadelos.** – Confessou. – **E eles acabam sempre da mesma maneira: tu vais-te embora porque estás farto de mim.** – Apertou-lhe mais a cintura para conter os espasmos que aquele contacto lhe proporcionava.

- **Eu nunca te vou abandonar porque eu nunca vou estar farto de ti.** – Assegurou, movendo um pouco os quadris sobre o baixo-ventre do companheiro, provocando arrepios em ambos. – **Eu amo-te como tu és. Se mudasses deixarias de ser o homem pelo qual eu me apaixonei.** – Gemeu ao senti-lo entrar em si finalmente. – **Tu és sempre carinhoso comigo, e são os teus raros momentos românticos que me dão a certeza de que ainda não te cansaste de mim.**

- **Eu nunca me vou cansar de ti.** – Assegurou. – **Tu és perfeito. Eu só queria ser assim para ti também.**

- **Ninguém é perfeito, meu amor, nem mesmo eu.** – Sorriu. – **E eu gosto de ti assim: ****imperfeito****. Mas tu és perfeito para mim, e isso basta.** – Aproximou os seus lábios dos dele e beijou-o profunda e apaixonadamente.

E com aquilo, todos os medos recém adquiridos de Sasuke evaporaram, e ele sentiu que todos eles não tinham qualquer fundamento.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e fizeram amor da forma mais apaixonada e doce que nunca tinham feito até à data.

…

- **Naruto.** – Sussurrou acomodando a cabeça loira sobre o seu peito. – **Eu sei que não digo muito isto mas… aishiteru.** – Declarou.

- **Eu sei.** – Sorriu. – **Aishiterumo.** – E ambos adormeceram com um sorriso nos lábios.

E Sasuke nunca mais voltou a ter aqueles pesadelos.

**Owari!**

* * *

><p>Hey! ^^<p>

A ideia para esta one shot foi uma coisa que me veio à cabeça assim do nada e não consegui não escrever logo. Ao todo acho que demorei uns três ou quatro dias para a terminar.  
>E espero sinceramente que gostem, apesar de não ser nada de especial ^^'<p>

_Bye _


End file.
